


Kakarott

by Vegeta_Is_My_Master



Series: Kakarott [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Haiku, Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Is_My_Master/pseuds/Vegeta_Is_My_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought on what Vegeta would think of the difference between Goku and Kakarott. It's not very good lol :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakarott

His name sparks envy in me  
It makes my heart race  
And my fists clench  
He hides his true self behind that stupid grin  
Never showing what he can be  
Or what he is only when we spar and he lets his guard down  
Does he let him out

Kakarott 

His onyx eyes, so like my own  
Hold rage and anger

Bloodthirst

He is a warrior  
His hands have the ability to destroy entire planets,  
To kill another being with a simple snap of his wrist

But

When the fight is over  
And he goes home  
He is no longer Kakarott  
My body and soul yearns for what my mind denies  
He haunts my dreams at night  
And my thoughts during the day

But when I see him  
Pretending to be something that he is not  
It enrages me  
I feel betrayed

This lust, this passion I hold for him  
Pushes me to my limit  
I crave his touch to the point that it causes me pain

But I cannot tell him

For as long as he denies what he is  
And pretends that he is just 

Goku

I cannot find the will to give myself over to him.


End file.
